


through all of my lives

by badlands (delusiohns)



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusiohns/pseuds/badlands
Summary: She wonders if Camila will write about her.





	through all of my lives

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is, kind of just came out. kind of inspired by like this harry styles quote then by past lives by borns. un-beta'd so that's that

Even after the set ends, energy is still coursing through Lauren's body. She can still feel the music vibrating through her so intense it feels like it's shaking up her very soul. Sweat clinging onto her body as she walks through the corridors with every shaky step. Post-show adrenaline feels like complete euphoria.

Lauren recognizes how lucky she is. Maybe she's not where she wants to be as an artist yet but she's doing something that makes her happy. That's more than what most people can say. And nothing feels as good, as natural, to Lauren as performing. She's tried to find something that matches the high she gets in front of the crowd. She's looked for it in people, in-between the sheets, in drugs. And for a moment, she feels something close to being alive. But each moment is fleeting, leaving as quickly as it came into existence.

Right now, Lauren craves a shower more than anything. The sweat has caused the clothes to stick to Lauren's damp skin. Wrestling with her shirt and dragging the pants off of her body leaves her tired as the adrenaline begins to dwindle. The hot water does wonders, allowing her muscles to relax and giving comfort to her sore body. As she throws her head back into the water, letting the warm water hit her scalp, a name comes to mind.

 _Camila_.

Lauren hasn't found anything that feels quite as good as performing, but maybe Camila was a close second. Camila always felt like coming home after a long day of work. It always felt like there was nowhere she'd rather be.

Camila was in college though, she is going to become an author. That was something that Lauren always loved about Camila, her way with words. The way Camila could write novels with her fingertips against Lauren's skin. And the way she could write sonnets with her tongue between Lauren's legs.

She knows one day she'll pick up a book written by Camila Cabello. She wonders if Camila will write about her. About a girl who gives herself away on a stage to strangers because it makes her feel alive. About a girl with emerald in her eyes loved her, but loved the spotlight just a little bit more.

Or she hopes that Camila will write about what they could have been. If Lauren wasn't so empty, if they met each other at a different time or in a different universe. Set in the Elizabethan era or the 1950's. A universe where they grew up together and knew each other before the world hurt either of them. A forbidden love story or high school sweethearts.

Lauren doesn't care what universe, what time. She knows that somehow, someplace, they're together and they're happy.

When Lauren turns off the water and steps out of the shower, her skin has blotchy red spots all over her body. She feels tender and renewed.  
There might have been a time when Lauren would go out and party after each show but now all she seeks is the comfort of a bed. As her wet hair hits the pillow, she wonders if Camila's happy now, in this universe. If Camila still thinks of her, if Camila remembers Lauren fondly. The last time they spoke, there were tears in Camila's eyes. The end was inevitable but it still hurt. As her eyes close, she hopes with everything in her that Camila is happy.


End file.
